Preparing of a master having type of selected type font or style and other illustrative material by means of photography is known to the arts. However, this is usually done by special equipment designed specifically for the purpose. It is an object of this invention to provide an easel with means to hold photographic print paper and a layout sheet in registration and a simple film font carrier for various type style or fonts adapted for use with standard types of photographic enlargers which will be easy to operate and economical to set up and which will not require the specialized systems of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide auxiliary lenses for attachment of the font carrier to create special effects.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the specification hereinbelow.